


The New English Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU, Alex Cabot is the hot new English teacher at PS1-6, all of the guys and girls are lusting after the thirty-one year old teacher.  Alex however falls in love w/Olivia Benson, causing Trevor Langan among others to become jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New English Teacher

The New English Teacher

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

Chapter One

Thirty-one year old English teacher Alexandra Langan walked into her empty classroom and took a seat behind her desk and waited for her students to begin arriving. Alex sighed heavily, it had been a rough morning at home with her abusive Husband Trevor Langan, the school's softball coach. Alex slightly burned Trevor's toast and Trevor went balistic on her by grabbing Alex's shoulders roughly and slamming her hard against the wall, bringing the blonde haired woman to tears. Then Trevor demanded sex from Alex first thing when they got home that evening, Alex used to love it when Trevor was making sweet love to her, but now she dreads it and Trevor knows it. Alex shook off her bad mood as some of her students began to arrive, first as always was Olivia Benson, who greeted Alex with a pleasent smile which the blonde eagerly returned. Then Alex heard Elliot Stabler, Nick Amaro, and Brian Cassidy arguing about last week's basketball game and which one of them had the better game. Once everyone was in their seats Alex stood up from her chair.

"Good morning all, I hope that you all enjoyed your weekends, now please pull out your books and open them to Chapter 9 on page 179 please."

Everyone did as Alex asked, Olivia having already bookmarked the page just flipped her text book open to the right page without taking her eyes off of Alex.

'She's so beautiful, I wish that I was Mrs. Cabot's girlfriend and she wasn't married to that jerk Coach Langan, they don't even seem like they would be a good couple. I wonder what Mrs. Cabot saw in him?'

"Olivia, will you read the first paragraph please?" Alex asked giving Olivia a warm smile. Olivia smiled and nodded. _'I'll do anything you ask me, Mrs. Cabot.'_ Liv thought to herself. After Olivia finshed the paragraph that she read Alex thanked her and explained the key notes of it before giving the class their assignment to read _Romeo & Juliet _and write a book report on it, and the report was due in two weeks, Alex heard several groans as the bell rang. Olivia gathered up her things and stood up, she walked past Alex's desk slowly.

"I really enjoyed your class today, Mrs. Langen. You're the best teacher that I have." Olivia said, which affectionately made Alex blush. Olivia thought that seeing her favorite teacher blush was so cute.

"You have a good day, Mrs. Cabot." Olivia said before leaving the classroom. "Y-you too, Olivia." Alex choked out.

The rest of Alex's day seemed to fly by, she had even seen Olivia again in Principal Barba's office just before lunch, Alex hoped that Olivia wasn't in any trouble. She wasn't, Principal Barba was just talking to Olivia about her plans for after High School, which he did with all of the students.

Olivia exited Barba's office and bumped into Casey and Abbie who were making out under the stairs across from the office.

"Eww, why don't you two get a room?" Olivia asked with a roll of her eyes. "Don't hate on us 'cause you're still all alone." Abbie said as she slipped her right arm around Casey and squeezed her a little. Casey only smiled at Liv before she and Abbie resumed making out, Olivia decided that she wanted to get an early start on her book report so she headed to the library to start her research.

Later on that day...

Alex was coming out of her class room when she saw Olivia coming down the hallway, Alex felt butterflies in her stomach, she blushed and slipped back inside her classroom. She leaned against her door and sighed.

"Oh Olivia, I love having you so close to me, even though I know that we'll probably never be able to be together without jepordizing my job or your attendance here, so I'll just love you from afar." Alex said as a tear rolled down her face.

The day continued on until Fourth Period, which is Alex's free period, as well as Olivia's. Alex goes to the Gym to watch the daily intergender basketball game.

Olivia is paired with Fin, they were matched up against Elliot Stabler and Abbie Carmichael.

Alex entered the Gym and seats herself in the Bleachers to watch the game.

Olivia set up for the tip off against Elliot. "You're going to lose, Benson. I'm the best baller in this school." Elliot said harshly.

"Shut up, Stabler." Abbie growled before Andrea Mayer, the Gym Teacher tossed the ball up, Olivia leaped up and tipped the ball to Fin.

Olivia directed Fin to the corner perimeter, Abbie shadowed Fin closely. Olivia called for a pass from Fin, once Liv had the ball she used a fade away jump shot on Elliot which she easily made, giving her and Fin three points.

"Whooo! You go Olivia! Show Stabler whose boss!" Alex yelled. Elliot tossed the ball to Abbie, who sprints down the court and dunks the ball hard, giving her team two points. Abbie and Elliot trailed the entire first half until the last two minutes.

 


End file.
